Espeon
{Pokemon Infobox 3 |Pokemon=Espeon |Typ1=Psychic |Jap=エーフィ Eifie |Gatunek=Słoneczny |Poprzedni=Quagsire|Następny=Umbreon |Generacja=II|Numer=196 |StylCiała=08|Płeć=1:7 |Waga=23.5|Wzrost=1.0 |Statystyki= }} Biologia Espeon jest czworonożnym ssakowatym Pokemonem o smukłych nogach i delikatnych łapkach. Jest pokryty pięknym futrem w kolorze lila. Aksamitne okrycie pozwala Espeonowi wykryć najmniejsze zmiany w powietrzu co pozwala mu przewidzieć pogodę. Posiada duże uszy i fioletowe oczy z białymi źrenicami. Ma pęczki futra w okolicach oczu (które wyglądają jak baczki) i mały czerwony klejnot osadzony na czole. Zachowanie i umiejętności Klejnot na czole wzmacnia jego moce psychiczne, by chronić swojego trenera przed krzywdą. Posiada także cienki rozwidlony ogon, który drży gdy przewiduje ruchy przeciwnika. Espeon jest rzadko widywany w dziczy, jeśli już to są to najczęściej okolice miast. Espeon może przewidywać przyszłość dzięki swojemu kryształowi na czole z ruchu powietrza. Jego kocie ciało umożliwia naprawdę szybkie poruszanie się. Pod względem szybkości wśród wszystkich form ten Pokémon zajmuje drugie miejsce (po Jolteonie). Espeon jest bardzo lojalny wobec swojego trenera i będzie swojego trenera chronił żeby nie stała mu lub jej krzywda. Kiedy używa swoich psychicznych mocy klejnot na jego głowie świeci na inny kolor. Potrafi również przewidzieć pogodę. Pokedex Espeon słoneczny pokemon, wyczuwa ruchy powietrza i na ich podstawie potrafi precyzyjnie przewidzieć następny ruch przeciwnika. Espeon is extremely loyal to any Trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said that this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its Trainer from harm. Występy w anime *Sakura ma Espeona, który pojawił się w Kłopoty wiszą w powietrzu jako Eevee i już jako Espeon w Espeon, nie i jeszcze w Pokémon Chronicles gdzie walczył z Corsolą Misty o odznakę Kaskady. *Annie ma Espeona który pojawił się w F04 gdzie ścigał Latias przez cały film. Lilian Meridian ma Espeona który pojawił się w The Saffron Con by przetestować efekty świetlne na scenę. *Anabel ma Espeona który walczył w rewanżu z Pikachu Asha lecz przegrał *Espeon pojawił się w Nie ze mną te numery gdzie był pod działaniem Hipnozy Psyducka *Espeon pojawił się w M11 gdzie był z Eevee i jego ewolucjami *Espeon pojawił się w The Saffron Con gdzie był użyty przez koordynatora *Espeon pojawił się w Hi Ho Silver Wind Pokemon GO , |specjalne ataki= |atak=163 |obrona=138 }} Pokemon ten nie został jeszcze oficjalnie dodany do aplikacji. thumb|Espeon w Pokemon GO Pokedex w grach *It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions. * By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move. * Crystal The tip of its forked tail quivers when it is predicting its opponent's next move. * Ruby Sapphire ESPEON is extremely loyal to any TRAINER it considers to be worthy. It is said that this POKéMON developed its precognitive powers to protect its TRAINER from harm. * FireRed By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe’s next move. LeafGreen It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy’s actions. * Emerald An ESPEON is extremely loyal to any TRAINER it considers to be worthy. It is said to have developed precognitive powers to protect its TRAINER from harm. * Diamond Pearl Its fur has the look and feel of velvet. The orb on its forehead glows when it uses psycho-power. Platinum Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather. * HeartGold It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy’s actions. * SoulSilver By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe’s next move. Black White Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather. * Black 2 White 2 Its fur is so sensitive, it can feel minute shifts in the air and predict the weather...and its foes’ thoughts. X The tip of its forked tail quivers when it is predicting its opponent’s next move. Y Its fur is so sensitive, it can feel minute shifts in the air and predict the weather...and its foes’ thoughts. * Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Espeon is extremely loyal to any Trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said that this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its Trainer from harm. Sun It can instantaneously sense its opponent’s movements by feeling air currents with its fine fur. Moon It unleashes psychic power from the orb on its forehead. When its power is exhausted, the orb grows dull and dark. Ciekawostki Wraz z Umbreonem jest starterem w Pokemon Colloseum. Ewolucja Statystyki HP: 65 Attack: 65 Defense: 60 Sp.Atk: 130 Sp.Def: 95 Speed: 110 Entymologia ESP Z ang.Extra Sensory Perception eon Zakończenie nazwy każdej ewolucji Eevee Galeria Espeonpokemongo.png Shiny espeon dream world art by trainerparshen-d6ifthw.png|Shiny Espeon Espeon-eevee-16679318-498-463.jpg Mentali espeon by yonaka pinku-d6jeen4.png Espeon by uraharataichou-d8hupnm.png 196Espeon OS anime 2.png 196Espeon Dream.png 196Espeon BW anime.png Espeon.png Virgil Espeon.png Anabel Espeon Zap Cannon.png Lilian's Espeon.png FileEspeon using Psybeam.png 196MS.png|Sprite